parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Filip Zebic Style)
Filip Zebic in Walt Disney Pictures "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" Cast *Quasimodo as Himself *Esmeralda - Ginger Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Hugo, Victor and Laverne as Themselves *Claude Frollo as Himself *Clopin - Professor Emlius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Puppet Clopin - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Captain Phoebus as Himself *Djali - Dumbo *Achilles - Widowmaker (Melody Time) *The Archdeacon - Joe (Melody Time) *Guard Leaders - Human Snips and Human Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Torturer - Goofy (Disney) *Frollo's Soliders - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *The Gyspies in beginning of film - The Spooky Trees (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *The Gyspies - Rameses's army (The Prince of Egypt) *Bird with Quasimodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Quasimodo's Mother - Aliyah-Din (Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 2 - Here's Quasimodo/Hugo, Victor and Larevne Cheer Up Quasimodo #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 3 - "Out There" #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 4 - Ginger Hirano Attacks Human Snips and Human Snails #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 5 - Phoebus Meets Frollo #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 6 - "Topsy Turvy" #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 7 - Ginger Hirano Gets Away from Frollo #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 8 - Ginger Hirano Meets Phoebus #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts" #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 10 - Quasimodo Shows Ginger Hirano In His Bell Tower #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 11 - Ginger Hirano Kicks Phoebus #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 12 - Heaven's Light/"Hellfire" #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 13 - Frollo #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 14 - "A Guy Like You" #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 15 - Ginger Hirano In Love With Phoebus #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 16 - Quasimodo's Hidden Painting of Phoebus #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 17 - Quasimodo and Phoebus finds Ginger Hirano #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 18 - The Court of Miracles #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 19 - Sanctuary #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 20 - À Battle With Frollo #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 21 - Happy Ending #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Himself YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano as Esmeralda Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser Koopa as Frollo HugoGar1.jpg| Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame).jpg| Laverne in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Hugo, Victor and Laverne as Themsleves Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Dija Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago Quasimodo Bird Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah Din as Quasimodo's Mother Category:Filip Zebic Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof